


Bully

by Sonzaishinai



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is shorter and leaner than Clark, Clark is a real fucking dick tho and has no qualms about sexual harrassment, Clark is the rich one, Clarks like that popular football player in highschool, Fuck you leslie delgado who bullied me, Harvey is a good teacher, He protects Bruce from bullies sometimes, He will get worse and then Im gonna make him go thru some shit as well, Hes one of those passionate ones that actually cares, Highschool AU, I dont condone bullying i just really wanna make bruce go thru some tough shit rn, I wanna slap him too, Im basing him off of my own bully, M/M, Slow Burn, Society switch, Some shit will go down with him too, Superbat will develop later, THOMAS AND MARTHA WAYNE LIVES, The villains are teachers, They're all fucking dicks too but not all of them just the ones bruce know, This will eventually become explicit, clark is a bully as u can guess, except hes the dickish kind, for now, hes a little bitch, just a trigger warning real quick, tags will update accordingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonzaishinai/pseuds/Sonzaishinai
Summary: Bruce Wayne is a low-income student that's become a new student at a prestigious school in Gotham because of his exceptional talents and intelligence.Unfortunately, he doesn't fit in, and soon after joining, he's got a tough jock, rich boy bully on his case named Clark Kent.





	Bully

**Author's Note:**

> I took a nap earlier and one of the things i wrote on my sticky notes right before I conked out was "highschool AU" so I'm doing it
> 
> On that note, no I don't condone bullying- the tags explain a lot actually, but anyways, Bruce will be going thru some tough shit and I wanna make Clark go thru some even tougher shit because I also have "Bruce gets stalked" and "Lois and Clark Marry while Bruce cries" on my sticky notes but I don't have the energy for such complex shit nor am I sad enough yet to write angst so I went with this one
> 
> Actually the tags provide a lot of background so I hope you did read them  
> Also this is unbeta'd

A muffled slap rang out in the hall accompanied by a high-pitched shriek of embarrassment and frustration.

 

“Nice ass you got there, Wayne!” Clark Kent’s voice came from ahead of Bruce, fading as he walked further and further off. Around him, giggles and laughter erupted, other students that had witnessed it happen amusing themselves with Bruce’s humiliated look.

 

Bruce fucking hated this place. He loathed his teachers, save for one very sympathetic and passionate one. He had no friends to help him out in this environment, being new and whatnot, and at the rate he was going, he certainly wasn’t going to have any anytime soon. Most certainly of all, though, his blood boiled at the thought of his bullies, most especially that damned fucking rich fuckboy, Clark Kent.

 

Face alight with anger and shame, Bruce turned in the other direction and began trying to walk out of the hall as fast as he could, ignoring the increased guffaws coming from behind and the pointed stares he got from other teenagers. Fuck getting lunch in the cafeteria, he’ll just eat when he got home, even if there were still four hours left of school and a thirty-minute walk to his house.

 

For now, he’d be staking out the free hour in Mr.Dent’s room. It was his next class, after all, and he was the only teacher here who was nice to him.

 

Well. Not really, but Ms.Isley came off as a bit indifferent at the most and Ms.Harley hung around Mr.Napier in her free time, and the man was giddy to take his definition of a living hell down a notch. Mr.Dent, on the other hand, was always willing to have an ear open for him and wasn’t afraid to oppose the rich brats that tried to bully Bruce.

 

They wouldn’t try to go after him in his classroom, Bruce had concluded, and he rightly assumed so.

 

Two knocks in and the door had swung open for him, Mr.Dent peering down at Bruce with a shocked look. “Bruce?” he asked, puzzled, “It’s lunchtime, isn’t it? I don’t mean to sound rude, but why are you here?”

 

Bruce pursed his lips, looking downcast. “I-I don’t think I can…”

 

Mr.Dent understood immediately. Face solemn and pitying, he sidestepped, letting the seventeen-year-old in to hang out in his class.

 

The room was wide, walls containing windows adorned with posters on different laws and defense tactics, staining the passing light a variety of hues. At the back of the class sat a bookcase containing numerous volumes on a variety of subjects ranging from the history of the US Government to serial killer cases gone cold. Bruce swore to himself that one day, he’d finish the collection, but not now.

 

Plopping himself onto his desk up front by the window, Bruce sighed, and took out his homework. His stomach was aching with hunger, but he wasn’t going to be going to get food, so he might as well just be productive with his time. He had an essay for AP Psych on unethical experiments due in three days, and while he had stuff typed up already, he hadn’t yet edited his essay. Even though Ms.Harley was pretty lax on the grammar and punctuation mistakes, he was a bit of a perfectionist. If he could get as many points as possible on the essay, he’d do it.

 

Suddenly, Mr.Dent slid half of a takeout box onto his desk, the foam containing split portions of a delicious looking quesadilla on it that made Bruce’s mouth water. He looked up from his work, up at his teacher who wore a soft smile on his face.

 

“Go on, Bruce. You can have this half. It’s gonna be a long rest of the day, and I don’t want you spending it miserable and starving because a bunch of douchebags were making things difficult for you.” At that, Bruce flushed slightly, embarrassed at having to be taken care of but grateful, and brought the food closer to himself and began eating while Mr.Dent walked back to his desk to work on grading.

 

As hard as he tried, he couldn’t refrain from greedily devouring the delicacy, and he was happy that Mr.Dent only acknowledge the sight with a harmless smile and continued on with his work.

 

Once he was done, he returned to his essay, now propped up on his laptop, and began promptly working on correcting the small errors that escaped his initial session.

 

He was so thoroughly immersed in his editing, in fact, that only when Mr.Dent called out to him did he realize that there were five minutes till lunch would be over. “Bruce,” he started. “If you’d like, you can come here for lunch every day from here on out. I know it can be difficult to escape bullies, sometimes.”

 

Slightly shocked, Bruce only nodded mutely at him. He’d always figured that to be why Mr. Dent was so kind to him. Empathy. On another note, the man had also been a lawyer in his past, so he’d assume that the guy would be empathetic to some extent if he was going to have had spent his time fighting for other citizens’ rights.

 

Time dwindling, Bruce cleaned up his mess of work, and as he made his way towards the bin by the door, the bell rung and the door swung open, Bruce coming face to face with none other than Clark Kent. Behind him, he could hear Mr.Dent stand, clothes rustling and chair swiveling back as he became poised at the ready to stop any physical aggression. Bruce swallowed, a lump in his throat growing as Clark’s eyes flicked from his own to the torn takeout box in his hand and Mr.Dent.

 

He mustn't have thought it well that he take the man on just to have a chance at picking on Bruce, so he shoved the shorter teen out of the way and made his way to his seat at the corner of the class, other students filing in awkwardly silent from behind him. Still tense, Bruce dumped the styrofoam and went back to his seat, the lot of them waiting for the tardy bell to ring before Mr.Dent began the class.

 

This place was his only safe haven, and most days he could ignore the itching of being in so close of a proximity to Clark, but today, he could just barely ignore the gaze that was digging into the back of his head. At one point during class, they had to stand and gather pluck out a specific textbook from the shelves, and Bruce turned in time to see the towering rich-boy’s eyes locked on him and refusing to look away even as he caught his gaze.

 

Bruce loved the class, but even then, he had to rush out of there when it ended with a quick goodbye to Mr.Dent as he made his way over to statistics. He could just shiver at the idea of staying long enough for Kent to catch up to him, and he began walking faster.

 

He dreaded the walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a nap earlier and one of the things i wrote on my sticky notes right before I conked out was "highschool AU" so I'm doing it
> 
> On that note, no I don't condone bullying- the tags explain a lot actually, but anyways, Bruce will be going thru some tough shit and I wanna make Clark go thru some even tougher shit because I also have "Bruce gets stalked" and "Lois and Clark Marry while Bruce cries" on my sticky notes but I don't have the energy for such complex shit nor am I sad enough yet to write angst so I went with this one
> 
> Actually the tags provide a lot of background so I hope you did read them  
> Also this is unbeta'd


End file.
